A New Chance
by SangoDAI
Summary: Himeno and the knights have all grown up but she has lost some of her powers and they need a new pretear.......Mannen falls in love with a the new girl who is suspected of the new pretear? A Mannen fanfic!
1. Growing up

*** P.S I do not own Pretear.I wish I do but I'm don't. ***  
  
I would appreciate it if you read and review this story! Thanks a lot! ^____^  
  
Pretear Chapter 1 Growing up..  
  
"Oh no! I'm late!!" Himeno rushed to the door, with a piece of toast in her mouth. "Ah, Himeno! Be on time for dinner ok?" screamed Kaoru her father.  
  
She didn't hear it but she continue speeding faster than a bullet train to her school. She was in college now and she is still as cheerful and spirited as ever. The Leafe Knights, too, have grown. Mannen entered high school, Hajime and Shin were in elementary school while Gou, Hayate and Kei were working as usual.  
  
Himeno has lost some of pretear powers due to an accident she had encountered a few months ago. She still has some left but not too powerful enough to become white pretear.  
  
So the knights must search for a new pretear as a monster has invaded the Leafe garden.  
  
Himeno rushed to the lecture hall rushed to find a seat. She panted furiously for oxygen. She looked around the lecture stage; no one was there.  
  
"Whew! I thought I was really late!" Himeno gave a huge sigh of relief.  
  
__________  
  
Mannen's life...  
  
He's 14, and became more handsome, cool and less proud and bossy. The girls in his school are all crazy about him. The boys too admire him for his atheletic performances and studies. He's indeed very popular.  
  
"Hey Mannen! Where do you want to go for lunch today?" asked his close friend, Kaito.  
  
"Um..well, I'm not sure. Maybe the new ice cream parlor would be good." He replied.  
  
His friends nodded in agreement.  
  
He heard footsteps walking along the corridor and heard a classmate saying, "Seijitaka sensei is here!"  
  
The students quickly hurried to their seats and greeted him as soon as he walked in and placed his books down on the teacher's desk.  
  
The atmosphere seems a bit different, Mannen thought to himself.  
  
"Class, we have a new student joining to our class today," he signaled somebody, who was standing quietly at the doorstep, to walk in.  
  
The class was suddenly heard whispering to each other and had some gasping in amazement.  
  
She was a beauty; long soft shiny dark brown hair, a really cute and cheerful, though she seemed quiet, looking girl. Her deep green eyes were as sparkly as the night's brightest star.  
  
"This is Shimizu Tatsumie. She will join your class for the rest of the year so please, I would you to be nice to her. Anyone one would like to be her guide and guide her around the school?"  
  
In an instant, many hands were enthusiastically raised high in the air; some were calling "Pick me! Pick me!"  
  
Seijitaka sensei looked around, then to Mannen's direction; Mannen was just resting his arms on his desk not doing anything, just looking at the girl. His heart was pounding fast, incredibly fast, his face felt red hot like the burning sun scorching his cheeks. He breathed hard but with difficultly.  
  
"Mannen, I will choose you to guide her round the school and the rest of you, be nice and try to make friends with her." he instructed. The hands being raised up suddenly wilted and even gave disappointed comments and looks. His friends nudged his shoulders and congratulated him.  
  
Shimizu looked at Mannen and smiled sweetly.  
  
He looked and smiled back shyly.  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it There will be more! Pls read and review! Thanks a lot!! ^__^ 


	2. Beginning

*** Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Pretear. I really wish I did though.***  
  
Pretear Chapter 2: Beginning.  
  
Hayate blinked at the piece of white envelope on the table. He didn't remember putting it there or writing any letters to anybody. He noticed a seal that was utterly familiar to him. He hastily seized the letter and opened it. His puzzled expression changed to a huge smile.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Hayate and the rest,  
  
I hope you are all doing fine. Takako and I are very happy together here. I've heard about the monster in Leafe Garden so I decided to stop it but I could not. I need your help. So, we decided to come over to your place to stay until the monster has been defeated.  
  
I would expect some welcoming party when I arrive!  
  
From,  
Sasame.  
  
Hayate was really happy when he read the news. He planned to show it to Himeno after she got back from school.  
  
~ ~ ~ After Himeno came back from school.  
  
"REALLY? Yeah! Sasame's coming! We have to put up a big welcoming party for him!" exclaimed Himeno in excitement. "I think he would stay at your place for while then," Hayate said. "That's even better!" she threw her arms up joyfully. "Let's think of the party plan right now!" "Right now? Are you crazy?" he raised his eyebrows. "Ah! Stop calling me crazy! I'm doing this for your own good!" he looked away with an annoyed face, looking as if his did not hear anything. Himeno was steaming with anger. She almost wanted to karate chop him when he suddenly blurted out, "How's the party going to be held?"  
  
She grinned and held Hayate's arm leant against his shoulder as they walked down the long and huge corridor of the Awayuki estate.  
  
Mannen's life..  
  
Mannen's heart was pounding really fast. He gulped down his saliva, took deep breaths and adjusted his collar and tie where he felt that his body was boiling up. Sweat was trickling down his back and neck. He wiped away his sweat but the salty body liquid just keep reappearing and dripping on his skin.  
  
He was walking beside Shimizu, an irresistibly cute new girl who was very warmly welcomed by most of the students in school. He was giving her a tour round the school campus.  
  
Shimizu popped her head into his face and tilted her head in puzzled ness.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Mannen jerked and jumped out of shock. He looked desperately but painfully at her sweet and confused face. He looked away to hide his blushing cheeks.  
  
"Ahaha!" He gave a stupid laugh. "It's nothing! I'm fine!"  
  
He gave some more of his stupid fake laughs, scratching his face near the right ear. Then, Shimizu tilted her head to his right ear. He looked at the direction where she was looking. Her eyes were glittering and stiffly walked up close to him. She lifted her hand near to his face. He blinked; his heart was thumping so fast it could just die out of pressuring so much. He immediately shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to let his expressions show. Then, he felt a gentle and light touch accompanied by the clinging of the ice-glass earring on his ear. He hastily opened his eyes and saw Shimizu's face close up; he could hear her breathing.  
  
She looked, dazzled by the ice-glass earring that looked like Sasame's, on his right ear.  
  
"Wow! You have such a pretty earring. Where did you get it?" she said while fiddling with the earring.  
  
He hesitated for a while, considering whether he should tell her that he made it with his own powers.  
  
As he wanted to touch his ear, he accidently touched Shimizu's hand instead. Suddenly, a powerful force repelled them like some kind of static energy shocked them. She groaned, holding her hand. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded. What was that?, he thought. He shook his head not believing it.  
  
"Hmm. What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Mannen lied.  
  
She gasped in amazement and clapped her hands together. "Hmm. I don't know about that either. Oh! How I wish I can have that same earring."  
  
Suddenly, something struck Mannen's mind, which gave him a brilliant idea. However, he did not act according to his plan but said, "Uh. let's continue on the school tour."  
  
Shimizu smiled in agreement.  
  
Mannen gave a sigh of relief and continued guiding her around the school.  
  
That force was really similar to the powers of Pretear. Could it be that she..is the new pretear? He thought to himself again.  
  
Another chapter done! More chapters coming up very soon! Pls R&R! Thanks! =^o^= 


	3. If Only

~ * ~ Once again, I do not own Pretear. ^_^ ~ * ~  
  
Pretear Chapter 3 : If only.  
  
"Eh? Sasame's coming over?" Gou leant against the café table. Hayate nodded.  
  
"So..we have to plan something big for him, huh?" Kei asked.  
  
"Well, he's expecting some welcoming party and Himeno's really happy about it that she planned the party right after I told her about the news."  
  
Both laughed, but Gou laughed the loudest.  
  
"Yay! Sasame's coming over!" both Hajime and Shin, who were eating ice cream, jumped out of their seats and cheered.  
  
Gou patted their heads and one of his hilarious big smiles. Shin grinned and Hajime laughed cheerfully.  
  
"Anyways, the news about the Monster in Leafe Garden. How are we going to stop it? Himeno's car accident caused her to lose some of her powers how are we going to defeat the monster without a pretear who has enough powers to conquer it?" Kei said bluntly.  
  
They shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Mannen sat quietly at the café table. Gou felt there was something strange about him and poked his face into his and said, "Hm...you're not acting yourself today what happened?" Mannen shook his head saying that he is fine. In fact, he is not fine. He knew who the pretear was, well, at least he suspected that person. For some reason, he did not want to tell anybody he suspected Shimizu to be a pretear. He will feel hurt if he told them that.  
  
His chest grew heavier and heavier. He did not know what was happening to him. 'Why am I having this feeling?' he thought to himself.  
  
All six of them continued discussing and chatting about the welcoming party for Sasame, infront of Gou's workplace.  
  
Mannen's life...  
  
He dreamily walked slowly to his school, with his bag hanging behind him, when he felt hard grab on his shoulder.  
  
"Ohayo! Mannen! I was calling you from behind but you didn't answer. What were you thinking about?" said Kaito.  
  
Mannen shook his head and smiled, "Nothing!"  
  
Kaito gave a look filled with suspicion. He stared at his face and squinted his eyes. "Have you fallen for Shimizu?" Mannen jumped and backed away. "Are you crazy?!" Kaito broke to a guffaw and held his shoulder. "What's that big response for? I was just joking!" he continued laughing.  
  
Mannen blushed. He felt the same feeling in him again.  
  
Yes..have I fallen for her? I don't know. Man! This is so frustrating!  
  
Mannen came back from his daze and ran over to Kaito and wrapped his arm around his neck. "This is pay back time!" they laughed and walked to the classroom.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ring!" the school bell rang. "Alright class! That's all for today and remember to hand up your report tomorrow!" Seijitaka sensei said to the class.  
  
Mannen packed his bag when Kaito popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey! Wanna go out for lunch?"  
  
Mannen lifted his head and saw Shimizu still packing her own bag, getting ready to leave the room. "Uh.can we go for lunch some other day? I just remembered that I have to meet my senpai after school."  
  
"Well, okay! See you tomorrow then! Ja!"  
  
He waved and looked back at Shimizu's direction; she was not there. He panicked and ran out of the room with his bag. He wanted to give and ask her something important.  
  
He ran down the corridor and saw her walking down the stairs. "Ah! Shimizu! Wait!"  
  
Just as he wanted to run towards her, a group of girls suddenly crowd around him.  
  
"Ano.Mannen.. Please accept this for me." They, all at once, said.  
  
They handed him lunch boxes that were made especially for him. He took the lunch boxes so as to not disappoint them. He gave a weak smile and the girls squealed in excitement as he had accepted their gifts. They left him talking in excitement.  
  
He held the lunch boxes and looked around for Shimizu; she wasn't there anymore.  
  
He held the lunch boxes in disappointment. He reached his pocket and held on something precious that was supposed to be given to her. he held it tightly. His chest grew heavy again. Frowning, he put down the lunch boxes and leant against the wall.  
  
He clutched the thing in his pocket and covered his face with the other hand.  
  
'Why.am I having this feeling?'  
  
Yeah! 3rd chapter done! Whew! Alright, look out for another exciting chapter! Ja ne! =^___~ 


	4. Confession

  
  
Pretear  
  
Chapter 4 : Confession  
  
"Hurry! Hurry!" Himeno shouted through a roll of paper, standing up on the table, commanding the rest of the people in the mansion to get the party set up. The maids scurried around the house gathering the party decorations and hurrying to each corner of the large living room. The 6 knights were busy as well. All of them hurried to help prepare for the big welcoming party for Sasame and Takako.  
  
Himeno received a call from Takako that they will be arriving shortly that day. Himeno, then was very surprised that it was all of a sudden and she did not finish planning the party. That's why the Awayuki Estate is now is total chaos.  
  
People rushing everywhere loaded with boxes upon boxes full of decoration. Some were in the kitchen preparing a feast, some in the rooms cleaning up, the rest were dressing the huge room with party ornaments.  
  
Hayate was doing some trimming of the plants in the garden outside and Kei was helping with the technical work. The 3 youngest knights helped out in the decoration while Gou helped in the kitchen.  
  
"Why is it all so sudden?" Kei grumbled.  
  
"Ouch! Hajime! Stand still or you'll hurt my shoulders!" said Mannen, who was supporting Hajime and Shin on his shoulders for them to hang the balloons.  
  
"Sorry! Mannen!" Hajime apologized at once.  
  
Out of a sudden, the doorbell rang. All at once the house went silent. The helpers stood still and dared not move. "Ding dong!" the doorbell rang again.  
  
All looked at each other with surprised face. They immediately moved their limbs to get everything ready as fast as they could. Himeno climbed down from the table and ran to the door and took a peek at the peephole.  
  
She gasped.  
  
Sasame and Takako were standing at her doorstep. 'Oh no! They.are here!" she screamed in her thoughts.  
  
She signaled everybody that it was they at the doorstep. Everybody worked faster than usual. She opened the door, just enough to have her eye peeking out.  
  
Both of them smiled. Himeno gave a fake guffaw and greeted them. "Uh.Himeno. We cannot see your face." Sasame said.  
  
"Oh.uh.that's because." she looked back again to see if the preparation was completed. Hayate gave her a nod.  
  
Himeno swung open the door and greeted, "Welcome!"  
  
Everybody in the house greeted and cheered as the couple stepped into the household.  
  
There the welcoming party begins.  
  
Mannen's life.   
  
He lay down on his bed fiddling with the object he was supposed to give Shimizu but failed to do so. He polished the object till he could see his own reflection on it. He placed it back into the small box (something like a box fit to put a ring).  
  
He, in his quiet room, had his hands supporting his head, with a mind filled with thoughts.  
  
'.'  
  
He stared blankly at the ceiling. Suddenly he could picture a girl with a familiar face and sparkly eyes and smooth hair.  
  
'Shimizu.'  
  
He blinked again and the picture of the girl was gone. He shook his head vigorously. He sat up, curled his body and buried his head between his legs.  
  
'What is happening to me? I've become so dreamy and inattentive all of a sudden. I don't know why I'm having this same feeling over and over again. I just want to see her again.' he thought.  
  
He turned to the phone on his desk. He hesitated to pick up the phone; he shakily picked it up and held it to his ear. He dialed several numbers and waited.  
  
'Please pick up," he prayed hard.  
  
'Hello?' a gentle voice appeared.  
  
Mannen tensed up and opened his mouth, "Uh.hi Shimizu! I'm Mannen! Um.are you free this afternoon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mannen smiled slightly, "Um, mind if I ask you to meet me at the park cause' I.have something really urgent to give you."  
  
"Oh ok! Sure! I'm quite bored at home actually. I'll meet you there right away!" she hung up, saying in a joyful voice.  
  
Mannen put down the phone and grinned. He was so happy, really happy. He could not believe it. He held the small box and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his jacket and sprinted out of the house.  
  
After a few minutes, he arrived at the park and saw Shimizu sitting on one of the benches. He ran towards her and greeted her. She smiled.  
  
He panted for oxygen; Shimizu sat next beside him, still smiling. He returned the same expression. "What is it that's so urgent?" she asked.  
  
He reached for the box in his pocket and slowly pulled it out. He held it both hands. "I wanted to give it to you a few days ago but I didn't have a chance to. I really hope you like it."  
  
She took it and opened the box. She blinked. Mannen's eyes were fixed on her. The puzzled expression on her face suddenly changed to a surprised and extremely joyful face. Shimizu gasped in amazement as she stared at the piece of identical ice-glass earrings in the box that Mannen has on his ear.  
  
"This was the earring that I loved so much!"  
  
Mannen suddenly felt something threw itself on him. His face flushed with red when he found Shimizu hugging him. He didn't know what to do next. "Thank you!" she said softly. She carefully held the precious earring and clipped on her left ear. "There! We have the same earring now!" she said excitedly.  
  
Mannen looked down wanting to say something that he has been hiding all the while from her. "What's wrong?" she tilted her head in confusion. His hands were shaking and cold; his heart thumping so loud Shimizu could hear the rapid beats. He clutched his hands tightly.  
  
'Should I say it? But I'm too afraid to do it. What should I do.?'  
  
"I.I."  
  
He said softly with a slight crack in his voice. Shimizu was still very puzzled by his expression and actions. He gulped down his saliva and got ready to say the most important phrase of his life. He was still looking down.  
  
"I.I.really."  
  
".?"  
  
"I really like you, Shimizu!" Mannen said with all of his courage and strength. He shut his eyes, waiting for a response. There was complete silence between the two of them. Then, Mannen felt that the back of his hands was wet. He looked up and saw Shimizu crying softly. He handed her his handkerchief and wiped her tears. "Please don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!" he panicked.  
  
Shimizu smiled her sweetest smile and said, still crying a little, "Thank you."  
  
Mannen felt light after that; all his burdens had just suddenly disappeared. Shimizu kept silent; she did not reply. Mannen didn't expect of any answer from her. He just wanted her to know it and even is she didn't accept it, he is still satisfied. He wanted to protect her because she IS the Pretear and because she is special to him.  
  
'The problem now is that should I tell Hayate that I've found the new Pretear?'  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
End of chapter! Another heart throbbing chapter will be up next! Pls R&R! Thanks! =^o^= 


	5. Silence

*** Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear. ***  
  
Pretear Chapter 5: Silence  
  
After the big welcoming party, Sasame and Takako settled in their own room while the rest of them in the house cleaned up the mess. "What a party!" Takako said. Sasame laughed, "Yes! I didn't expect it to be such a huge party just for us!" they both laughed.  
  
"Ahh.I'm tired!" Himeno said sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she helped to sweep the floor.  
  
"Of course! You were dancing and singing away like some drunk idiot during the karaoke session!" Hayate teased.  
  
Himeno strangled and punched him.  
  
Gou, Kei and three young knights laughed at fighting couple. After all the cleaning up, Sasame and Takako came down to the living room to have a group chat before they go to bed.  
  
They had some midnight tea while they discussed about the monster in the Leafe Garden case.  
  
"How are we going to defeat the monster? It's impossible for the 7 of us to destroy it," said Sasame, taking a sip of tea.  
  
They all shrugged their shoulders. "If it's not because of that accident, Himeno would still have her powers and we would destroy the Monster in no time. But now, we don't even have a new pretear. Himeno doesn't have the powers to change to pretear now!" Kei said bluntly.  
  
Himeno looked down but Hayate patted her shoulders to brighten her spirit.  
  
"We just have to find the new pretear like we did when we were finding Himeno." Gou replied.  
  
"Yes, but how? We don't have much time before the monster destroys Leafe Garden and it will soon come to this dimension." Hayate said.  
  
Mannen kept quiet. He didn't know whether to tell or not. He really wanted to save the Leafe Garden but at the same time he wanted to protect Shimizu. He couldn't make up his mind. He opened his mouth, wanting to say it but his voice would not appear.  
  
"I heard the monster had its own minions to help him destroy faster and gain more power. That's far more worse to deal with." Takako said with an unusually serious face.  
  
The living room was silent. Everybody was thinking of a solution while Mannen was thinking of other things.  
  
'Should I tell?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I." he said softly.  
  
"I.I know who the new Pretear is." Said Mannen. He felt that his heart sank really deep in his body as if it has gained a large amount of weight. Everybody raised his or her heads in surprise. "You found her?" Hajime and Shin chorused. Mannen nodded.  
  
"This is great! Can you introduce her to us this Sunday?" Hayate exclaimed.  
  
"Eh? Sunday? That's 2 days away! Isn't it too early?" he protested.  
  
"We have no other choice, the enemy is moving really fast and we have to act twice as fast." Sasame replied.  
  
Mannen hesitated then nodded slightly, not really willing to do it. He really regretted telling them. The discussion was over and everybody went to bed to look forward to Shimizu's visit that Sunday.  
  
--- Mannen's life ---  
  
Mannen sat on his seat staring out at the window when he heard his classmates greeting somebody.  
  
"Ah! Ohayo! Shimizu!" they greeted.  
  
She smiled as she walked in. She walked to her seat and looked at Mannen's direction. She grinned at him. He returned the same expression. 'Did she forget about the day I told her that I liked her?'  
  
Classes started soon after that. Then, school was over. Shimizu was ready to leave the classroom when Mannen called out for her.  
  
"Erm.are you free this afternoon?"  
  
Shimizu nodded.  
  
"Can I just go out with you for while cause' I have something to talk to you about?"  
  
"Alright! I'm glad you asked me out!"  
  
Mannen gave one of his stupid laughs again.  
  
They headed to town chatting happily. They had lunch and went for a little window-shopping. They bought ice cream on their way to park. Mannen accidently dripped some melted ice cream on his uniform.  
  
"Your uniform! Let me clean it for you." She exclaimed. She took out a tissue and wiped the stain off his shirt. Mannen blushed. He could feel the Pretear power inside her. "There!" she smiled. He blushed again.  
  
They sat on a bench to take a rest after they had eaten their ice cream. "What is it that you want to talk about?" she asked.  
  
Mannen took a deep breath and said, "Do you still remember that time when I gave you a school tour and something repelled us when we touched each other's hands?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I actually know what it was. But I have to ask you that you mustn't faint or get a shock."  
  
She smiled and nodded, listening attentively like an obedient student.  
  
He took another deep breath. "Well, that force was actually the power of Pretear. When a knight touches a pretear's hand, they merge into a more powerful being. To tell you the truth, I'm a Leafe knight who has the power of ice. My friends too are knights who have different powers. The previous pretear is hurt and could not use her powers and we have to find a new one to fight the monsters. So."  
  
Mannen paused and looked deeply at Shimizu's bright but puzzled eyes.  
  
"So, you are the new pretear and you have the power to merge with us and fight against monsters. I really hate saying this! I wish I didn't have told the rest that I've found the new pretear! Please forgive me!"  
  
Shimizu gave a small grin and sat closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I don't understand this pretear thing completely but if you are a knight and I'm a pretear, I don't have to worry because I have you to accompany me so I don't have to feel scared."  
  
Mannen looked up; just by looking at her face makes him feel light. He could not believe what she had just said. He felt happy and light all at once. Actually, he did not know what he was feeling at that time. Peaceful silence fell upon the two of them.  
  
The reflection of the afternoon's sunlight was clearly reflected from their identical ice-glass earrings.  
  
"I had a really great time today, Mannen! Oh yes! I won't forget about this Sunday's meeting at the.Awayuki estate," she said.  
  
Mannen gave a huge carefree smile. Shimizu bowed and turned to the direction where her house was. He watched her walked up to the gate when she turned around.  
  
Mannen stared, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Then, he felt a warm and soft touch on his cheek. It was something that he had never felt before. It was warm and gentle. Shimizu gave him a light kiss on his cheek. He was so surprised. She step back and waved goodbye as she opened the latch and walked to her doorstep.  
  
Mannen stiffly touched his cheek, the place where she had kissed him. He smiled, still blushing a bit. He giggled to himself and walked along the sidewalk.  
  
'I guess I was really stupid to worry that much.'  
  
---*---  
  
Whoohoo! End of another exciting chapter! Stay tuned for more! Ja ne! Pls R&R! Thank you very much! 


	6. Ice Breaker

*** Like I said. I do not own Pretear. :D ***  
  
Pretear Chapter 6: Ice Breaker  
  
"Shimizu, you'll be fine!" Mannen told her. Shimizu clasped her hands together, with a look of nervousness in her face and her chin lifted slightly higher. Mannen pushed the doorbell button next to the giant entrance of the Awayuki Estate.  
  
They waited.  
  
Then, the door was suddenly swung wide open by Himeno to greet them. "Ahaha! Mannen!" she grinned. She turned her head to the quiet girl. "What's your name?" Shimizu smiled shyly and answered, "Ta. Tatsumie Shimizu,"  
  
"Okay! Shimizu! Come on in!"  
  
Himeno walked behind Shimizu and walked next to Mannen, nudging his shoulders. "You've got a cute girl! You're so lucky!" Himeno whispered to his ear. Mannen's face turned red. "Argh! Mind your own business!" "I was just kidding!" she said, shaking her head and laughing a little.  
  
The knights were waiting in the living room having their tea.  
  
"She's here!" Hajime and Shin cheered.  
  
'Wow! She's cute and pretty!' Gou thought, gazing at her.  
  
Shimizu sat down next Mannen on the sofa. He patted her shoulders and asked her to introduce herself. Shimizu slowly stood up and faced everybody, who had their eyes and ears attached to her. She cleared her throat.  
  
"My name is Tatsumie Shimizu. Nice to meet you!"  
  
She bowed to them and sat down. "Glad to meet you too, Shimizu!" Sasame gave one of his warm smiles.  
  
They started introducing each other one by one.  
  
"You know what you are here for, right?" Hayate asked.  
  
"Mannen told me about it. Though I am still not sure of the situation."  
  
"Alright! I shall explain it to you," Hayate said. "All things here on Earth are called Leafe and a monster in another dimension has come to destroy the Leafe to gain power. All of us are the Leafe knights, who protect the Leafe. Each of us has different powers but our powers are not strong enough to defeat the monster. We need a pretear to destroy it. Himeno was a pretear but she had an accident. In the end, she lost some of her powers and was unable to turn into pretear."  
  
Shimizu looked shocked and turned to Himeno; she gave her a big grin as if there was nothing wrong.  
  
"So, we need a new pretear and Mannen has found you, the new pretear."  
  
Shimizu looked expressionless. 'It sounds like hard work.'  
  
She felt tensed up, worried and frightened. She did not know what to do next. Then, a warm gentle hand lightly pressed on hers; Mannen smiled and comforted her silently by stroking her hands very lightly.  
  
"I think I understand this situation now. But I do not know how to fight."  
  
"We will train you!" Kei said.  
  
"You will merge with each one of us so that you will get used to using our powers." Gou said.  
  
"Merge.?" Shimizu gulped.  
  
"Yeah, I know how it feels like. It's disgusting! Well, at least for a first timer." Himeno bent down and whispered to her ear.  
  
Shimizu shivered.  
  
Sasame smiled again and said, "Haha, don't worry! Though it sounds like hard work, you will gain many experience." "So, have you decided that you want to become a pretear and join us? We really need you." Hayate said.  
  
Shimizu looked around and then to Mannen. He grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes. I will become a pretear and join you." She said bravely.  
  
They cheered, jumped for joy and applauded. She smiled.  
  
'Pretear. what is it like to be one? It must be very hard work. I must work very hard in order to protect them.'  
  
-*- Mannen's life -*-  
  
He walked down the sidewalk, looking up at the copper sky. The sky had a blend of orange and red hue. The breeze was cool and soothing; he felt the light breeze blowing against his cheeks. Footsteps were heard in the quiet town. The sun was setting.  
  
He could hear a soft quince sound beside him. Shimizu covered her mouth and blew warm air onto her hands. She felt cold walking in the freezing evening air. Mannen took off his jacket and put it round Shimizu. Shimizu's shivers disappeared. She blushed, grabbing the jacket to keep her warm.  
  
Mannen then, felt a slight tug on his shirt.  
  
"Anou.Mannen. can.can you hold my hand?" She looked down, feeling embarrassed. Her fingers were cold; blowing warm air didn't help. Then, a familiar hand held hers. Her heart and fingers felt warm instantly. She turned to Mannen. He smiled to her. She was happy again, very happy. Their hands were clasped together. Shimizu leant on his shoulders and hugged his arm as they walked down east to her house.  
  
"Thank you Mannen for walking me home!" Shimizu walked to her house gate.  
  
Mannen scratched behind his neck, "Well, it is late and a girl shouldn't be walking home alone."  
  
Shimizu grinned and waved goodbye. Mannen watched her open the gate latch; walk to her doorstep and into the house. He looked away and turned around to walk back home. After taking a few steps, he heard a ruffle of the trees; he didn't feel any breeze at all. He took another few more steps. A low groan bellowed somewhere near him.  
  
He hastily looked around for any suspicious shadows or figures that might be lurking around; nothing was in sight. He looked back again and instantly felt a tiny prick on his neck, just like an ant bite. He reached for the part of his neck where he had felt the prick. He pulled out a long thin needle.  
  
"Where did this come from?" he murmured under his breath.  
  
-*-  
  
End of chapter! Yeah! Okay, on to the next one so stay tuned for more! Pls R&R! Thanks! 


	7. Danger

I've said this before. I do not own Pretear. Before I move on, a thing to note. Kaito, Mannen good friend knows that he has special powers. Ok, moving on with the story.  
  
Pretear Chapter 7: Danger.  
  
Mannen's eyes were darkening. He felt as if his body's strength had been taken away. His body shivering, his hands were cold.  
  
"The needle ...where did it come from?" Mannen knelt down, struggling to support his own weight. He was drenched with cold sweat, the sweat drops dripped on to the pavement. His head was splitting; he held his head and bared his teeth. He felt like he was floating but he wasn't.  
  
His strength began to weaken and the surroundings began to fade. He could not take the terrible poison in his body and finally collapsed onto the ground.  
  
The next moment he was woken up by a familiar voice.  
  
"Mannen! He's awake!" the voice exclaimed.  
  
Mannen slowly opened his eyes. Soft murmuring could be heard around him. A blurry vision appeared where there were moving figures or rather heads calling out to him. He forced open his eyes little wider. "Mannen! You're finally awake!" Himeno exclaimed. Mannen tried to sit up, wanting to ask many questions that were lurking in his confused mind. A sudden sting pricked on his neck; perhaps the poison has left him a stiff neck. He rubbed his neck and then clutched his forehead.  
  
He took another look of what's around him. The Knights, Himeno and Shimizu were all there. All of them wore a relieved but still baffled looks.  
  
"How did I end up here?" Mannen said, looking around the room, which looked like a girl's room with soft toys and cute stuff. "You were attacked by some spy of the Monster. Unfortunately, it escaped fast enough before we could even reach here." Hayate explained.  
  
"Where am I then? What are we going to do now?" Mannen said, feeling more anxious.  
  
"Relax ... you're in Shimizu's room. Lucky for you, she found you early enough. If not you would have been dead!" Himeno chuckled. Mannen turned to Shimizu who was standing at the end of the bed, beaming to him.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen next. We just have to prepare for what might be something worst chasing after us." Said Hayate, rubbing chin.  
  
--- Mannen's life ---  
  
"Good morning class! Today we shall begin on the Suez Canal on pg 67. Now I want you all–" Toshika sensei went on with her history lessons.  
  
Mannen stared at the pg 67 of his history book. His mind was still set on the day when he passed out outside Shimizu's house. Who could it be? What kind of plans does that monster has? What's going to happen to us? All these unanswerable questions ran through his head like some bullet train. He was so busy thinking about it that he could not hear his teacher calling for him.  
  
"Mannen! What benefits did the Suez canal provide the people?" she asked intentionally.  
  
"Um ... I don't know, sensei" he replied.  
  
"You better listen in class and not day dream! Stand at the back before I have to waste my breath calling on someone who don't know how to answer!" she shouted across the room sternly.  
  
During lunch break, Kaito and Mannen went to the highest level of the school, which actually the top of the building. It was their usual hangout. They were having sandwiches and were happily discussing about their teachers and the load of homework they have to do. Out of a sudden, the ground vibrated and rumbled. A massive muddy goop oozed out of the centre of the top of the building. They stared wide-eyed at the growing monstrosity. Mannen instantly felt the power of worm or monster and recognized it. It was the monster that has been attacking the Leafe garden. Why is it suddenly here?  
  
Mannen blasted out ice spears at the monster but it didn't help. It raised its dripping mud-filled arm and whacked him across the area. Mannen slammed against the railings and landed on the hard floor with a loud thud. Kaito just stood like a helpless being. Just as when he was going to be squashed and drowned by the monster's ooze, Mannen hastily ran and pushed him away, ending up in the giant bubble of mud instead. "Mannen!" Kaito cried.  
  
Mannen struggled his way out of the mud bubble. Kaito helped him out of it. Then, a devilish chuckle echoed behind them. "Is this how a knight fights? It's really pathetic!" Mannen turned around, who was drenched in mud. A tall boy, older than them by a year or two, sat on top of the railings. They could not really see his face.  
  
"Who are you?!" Mannen called out.  
  
"You should know by now. That precious monster belongs to me and I come here for something that is also precious to you."  
  
Mannen felt a sudden shock in his veins. He could guess what he was trying to say.  
  
"Your beloved will soon be mine ..." he smirked and disappeared into thin air. The muddy monster suddenly disappeared as well. Mannen's chest went extremely heavy, and his breath speeded up. He could not believe what that mysterious being just said. Something struck his mind then. He panicked and rushed to the exit. "Mannen! Where are you going?" Kaito yelled. Mannen's ears were blocked by his immense thoughts and feelings.  
  
'SHIMIZU!!!'  
  
Ok, hope that you've enjoyed this chapter! Sorry I took soooooooo long to update this story. I was really busy. ;;;;;; Anyways hope to have more free time to finish up this story! Erm...I think there are some English mistakes, hehe sorry! Pls R&R! Arigatou! 


End file.
